


【黑魂3】白月 / 法兰不死队

by asarin



Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [4]
Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: 自认为无法成为狼的人，按照约定杀死了友人的人，背负两个人的愿望笑着活下去的人。CP27法兰不死队相关小说本《斑驳》中一篇。虽然很早之前就写完了，但是一直不太满意。最后上传了改过的版本（。
Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956289
Kudos: 1





	【黑魂3】白月 / 法兰不死队

白月

——承载绝望的故事

正式加入了传闻中的不死军团的那一日，他站在那座要塞里，用余光悄悄地打量着身边的人——他的友人天生嘴角向下，又喜欢紧紧地抿着双唇，看上去难以接近又有几分凶狠。然而就算是这样的友人，他也能看见那下压的嘴角有了小小的上翘的弧度，发自内心的喜悦冲开脸上铁打的威严。啊，对啊。他在心里低语。毕竟是传承着“那位英雄”的遗志，与深渊对抗的战士们。多么光荣的事，成为他们中一员确实该值得喜悦，对吧。  
大多数来到这里的人都怀着些期待，或是对那位传说中的英雄的仰慕，或是想要为这残破的世界做些什么——他的友人正是如此，说来可笑，他肯来这里的理由，无非是某天这位血气方刚的青年向他挥拳鼓励：即使是诅咒之身，也该想办法活着才行！我说、你听说过“那位英雄”的故事没有？他坐在篝火旁听他的友人诉说着他的向往，称赞那位英雄是多么无私无畏，敢于在深渊之中漫步。夜色浓重得他开始看不清友人的面容，在模糊中听见对方铿锵有力的询问：我要去法兰要塞那边，我要加入那支传说中的军团，你会和我一起吧？  
他可没想那么高尚的事，但凭着一身还不赖的战斗力，能谋个好差事好像也不亏。他的梦想说出来都讨人嫌，就是能喝一碗加了绿花草的热腾腾的原素汤罢了。于是他草草地应付了一句：嗯，一起吧。  
他的小聪明和小计谋在试炼中派上了不少用场，得到队伍的认可轻轻松松。但从拿起大剑之后，他贫瘠的热情带来的消极让他逐渐与友人甩开了距离。他的友人更加强壮，更富有热情，在对抗深渊的梦想上投入得远比他多。他漫不经心地学习大剑和匕首的组合时，他的友人已经和队友们打成一片，热闹地聊起那些遥远的传说——亚尔特留斯阁下是当之无愧的英雄！他们激动地说，开始讲述自己从各处听来的故事，版本各不相同，主题倒差不多。他在练习的间隙偷听他们的谈话，英雄终有落幕之时，着实让人唏嘘不已。可是这似乎和自己没什么关系，像他这样的家伙默默无名，不过是一个随处可见的被诅咒的人罢了。就算是加入了这支传奇一般的队伍，成为这其中的一员，又能做些什么事？  
他的处事方式和他本人一样圆滑，即使对于对抗深渊这种事兴致缺缺，他也能若无其事地融入到这个群体中。他的友人天生长了张凶恶的脸，眼睛上还有一道疤，门外的咕噜守卫们第一次见到他时都条件反射地后退了一步。友人的声音也响亮如洪钟，说话的时候嗡嗡作响，换到先前他们待过的聚落，不少人只是略微瞥上一眼他们两人，就如同见到活尸般避之而不及。但这里的人并不是一群普通的家伙，他们种族和出身皆不相同，却像手足般亲密地靠在一起。他的友人在这里找到了安身之地，对所有的一切都抱有热情：对剑的使用胜过他，对狼的想象胜过他，战斗技巧胜过他，连和队友们打成一片这件最让他自豪的社交行为上也胜过他。他还在领悟什么是“成为狼”的时候，友人带着大剑和匕首，能漂亮而有力地挥出狼的剑技——来比一场吧！这是他最常说的话，被挑战者往往会笑着起身抹把脸，扬起下巴点向外面。热闹的狼群一呼百应，提着剑雀跃着跑出要塞：天赋不错的小狼和经验丰富的老狼，究竟是谁占上风呢？  
他对这种事兴致缺缺，只听见要塞外面传来金属激烈的碰撞声，接上几阵叫好，和结果一锤定音时持续得久些的欢呼。实际上不太参与这种事的还有另外一人——他们总是坐在篝火旁的安静的队长。老狼时常在只剩他们两人的时候抬头看看他，时间久了也变得困惑，有一次忍不住问他：你不去看看吗？  
他耸肩：没兴趣啦。  
队长晃了一下脑袋，把领口拉下来，让自己说话听上去更清晰一点：你还不是狼。  
他苦笑两声：确实不是。我只是个普通得不能再普通的家伙。深渊连那位英雄都吞噬了，我又算得了什么呢？我只是想活着，就算是虚假地活着，那也算是活着。您说对吧？  
队长看着他，沉默了半晌，要塞外面传来欢呼和嘈杂，显然这场战斗已经到了尾声：他是一匹不错的狼，但你也不差。他说。你也会像他一样。你也会成为狼。  
一个人的力量固然微小，但我们是狼群。狼群从不会让一匹狼单独行动。狼群中有很多狼，每一匹都不一样，狼群却永远都是一体。队长最后说。看看你的周围，那些共享血液的孩子们。你是他们，他们也是你。  
他的友人在此时举着大剑，揽着他的对手的肩膀，在狼群的簇拥下热热闹闹地走进来。狼们激烈地讨论着刚才的战况：不愧是他，赢了、赢了啊！有些年轻的狼兴高采烈，跑到他们这边汇报：本来以为凶巴巴的家伙要被打倒了，结果你们猜怎么着？他躲过那一剑之后竟然用匕首拨开了攻击，趁机反杀了回去！……精彩，漂亮！这小子才来多久啊！……他的友人越过人群，来到他的面前，脸上挂彩，却难得地笑着。他回应一个标准的笑容：我听说了，恭喜你啊。  
来比一场吧！友人响亮地说。他还没有回过神来，这群狼又重新闹起来了：要两连战吗？喂，他说要再打一架！他愣愣地看着对方，再三确认友人确实是向着自己发起挑战的，忍不住反问：我？你确定？你这家伙已经能和前辈们打得不分上下了吧……  
我押这家伙赢。他们坐在篝火旁的队长突然开了腔，伸手指向他。  
狼群寂静了几秒，期待的眼神齐刷刷地转向他们。他硬着头皮拎起大剑，自暴自弃地站在友人面前，仰头注视他。这算什么……我可是连“狼”都不是的家伙，和我打一架又有什么意义吗？他的友人还是一副凶恶的样子，语气却是轻快的：来这里之后我们还没有较量过呢，来嘛——就当是玩闹一场！  
他真正地站在他们斗剑的开阔的森林水湾里时，这才感到了一种恐慌。金色的夕阳在树林的间隙中落下来，洒在平静而清澈的水面上。他的对手，他的友人身上还挂着上一场的彩，连鲜红的披风都沾着水和泥巴，围观的狼群站得稍远，闹哄哄地往前挤，个头矮点的被拎到前面，眼睛都闪闪发光。他们相对着行好队礼，他心里心虚得很，握剑的手都有些发抖，友人不急着进攻，慢慢地绕着他周旋。  
那匹狼突然说：这样也算是活着吗？  
他还没有品味出这番话的意味，对方已经攻了上来。他从来没有看过友人的战斗，已经不知道他的战斗方式变得如此地激烈。箭步上前、跳劈旋身反手上挑，剑刃刮在他的肩甲上，把他甩到了半空。他的后背砸在地上，发出清脆的喀嚓声，求生的本能突然拉响警报，这种感觉就像是刚踏进要塞时，面对着试探着进攻的狼，他不得不做出的反应。喂，等等……你什么意思……啊！下一剑也毫无怜悯，砸在他的身边，他慌张地翻身躲过，友人后撤一步，并不急着追击，精准地控制着体力。他半跪在地上喘息，呼吸的节奏已经乱了套，这个时候，应该……下跪求饶？让他不要动手了？  
他的身后却突然传来嘹亮的呼号，有人扯开嗓子呐喊：加油啊！还没输呢！站起来！  
站起来。他的友人也说。反击。  
一个两个真是够了，我只是想活着而已啊！他咬牙撑起身体，狼群见他起身，爆发出激烈的掌声。他向着友人发出低吼：怎么就不算活着了？这难道不是活着吗？我这样的人怎么可能成事……你们才是适合做英雄的人！他拎着剑猛地冲去，水花在剑尖四溅开来，他的攻击陡然凌厉，一招一式的节奏加快。他灵活地翻身躲开攻击，俯下身体如同蓄势待发，双脚踏地将身体撞出去。我是不可能成为狼的人！他在嘶吼中挥出匕首，大剑跟着劈下去。我没有那么远大的志向，从来都没有……我只是不想再流亡了，我只是想活着！  
错身而过时友人用匕首弹开了他的攻击，大剑将他砸倒在地。他挣扎着起身，怒吼着挥出一剑，却被捏住肩膀压回了水湾，对方的剑刺在他的耳边，发出铿的一声，宣告这场战斗胜利。他的全身浸泡在水里，水灌进他的耳朵，轰隆隆的。友人急促地喘着气，他也倒在地上尝试调整呼吸。他听见狼群涌来的声音，估计是要对胜利者送上欢呼了吧，像他这样的无用之人是不会有什么人搭理的。然后他感觉有人把他从水中扶起来，拉过他的胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上——不是一个人，是一小群。狼们凑到他的面前，往他被剑划开的伤口上乱七八糟地糊些药草：你这家伙平时躲得远远的，实际上很强嘛！他是你朋友吧？下次也别闷在要塞里面，出来看打架！  
不、算了……他还是本能地想拒绝，狼们热闹的讨论打断了他：你刚刚那个动作好厉害啊，就是那个，蹲下来、压低身体——再撞出去的！和狼一模一样！……对，我见过狼，狼都是这样！  
他突然觉得寂静的胸口传来了跳动的声响。狼们还在比试的余韵中意犹未尽，他略略地抬起头来，在不远处、狼群的中间，被簇拥着的友人向他抬起头来，轻轻地眨了眨眼睛。  
入夜时的法兰的森林依旧热闹，战士们围坐在篝火旁谈天说地——这是他们向来喜欢的活动之一。他悄悄一个人离开了狼群，沿着白天斗剑的水湾慢慢地走过去。今晚的月亮白得明亮，穿越树影的间隙，投射到平静的水面上。他只顾低头胡思乱想，情不自禁地开始回味那场突如其来的战斗。剑刃相撞的声音清脆，战友欢呼的声音响亮，血液在那一刻切实地沸腾了，就好像自己一直在渴望着这些，渴望有什么来用力地敲击自己沉睡的灵魂。他不知不觉在水湾旁停下了脚步，仰起头向上看着清冽的月色，然后目光渐渐向下、放远。即使不远处就是狼群嘈杂的笑闹声，他依旧能辨认得出水湾间清脆的大剑落地的声响。他试探似地向前走了几步，轻轻拨开柔软的绿花草叶：不出所料，友人的身影出现在了他的面前。  
见是他来，友人放下了剑，凶恶的脸上难得露出一个不算柔和的笑容：你来了啊！他的声音还是爽朗而响亮的，对着他明快地打起招呼，随后话锋一转，又略微压低了一天：白天稍微认真了些，没关系吧？  
你把我当什么了？他笑了一声，随意地甩动四肢：没事，好好的。活着呢。  
友人把剑收起来，拽着他找了块干燥的石头坐下，兴致勃勃地给他讲些自己的成果：他和老练的战士们学了些新的技巧，下次一定要试试；最近总在锻炼，体能比以前好了很多；这段时间已经连胜好几场了……他默默地听着，友人语速激动地说了很多，然后又缓缓地放慢，最后突然停下来，换了个话题：……白天的事情……嗯，抱歉。  
他茫然了一下：为什么突然要抱歉？  
关于……“这样也算活着吗”……之类的。友人笨拙地摸了摸后脑勺：擅自评判他人是件很无礼的事情。但是……  
……我觉得你明明也可以成为狼。友人说：我不知道该怎么说，也许凭着一腔热血就把你拉扯过来似乎并不是什么正确的决定，我好像根本没有仔细地问过你的想法。  
就像我说过很多次那样，我不过是在寻求一个容身之所罢了。他苦笑：你是要成为英雄的人，而像我这样一事无成的、被诅咒的人，是绝对无法成为英雄的。你也是，他们也是，每个人心怀理想战斗，又能始终怀揣希望，奔跑在这条漫长得看不见尽头的路上。我呢？我只是想免于流亡、免于颠沛、能够在一个地方长久地游离而不必屡次背井离乡……这样于我而言就足够了。  
友人突然说话了：这样真的就足够了吗？  
他抬起头，在月光下看着对方的脸：不然呢？  
友人静静地看着他，很久之后，轻轻地说道：你挥剑的时候真的很像狼。  
……别开玩笑了，你真的觉得我能成为狼？  
这一次友人没有回答，他从石头上站起来，轻轻地活动了一下肩膀，然后抬手拍了拍他的后背：还是问你自己吧。

直视自己的内心是一件痛苦的事情，越是深入地思考，越会发现自己的渴望。当有一丝微妙的念头向“成为狼”倾斜，这个想法就会一发不可收拾，扩散到整个灵魂中去。他试探着走进狼群，本以为自己会花上一阵功夫，不想狼们早已接纳了他，诧异于他终于肯走过来，肯将自己当做狼。他们开始在一起嬉闹，一起找个阳光不错的地方晒晒这具躯壳，一起围在咕噜们的旁边，盯着他们煮原素汤。咕噜们被他们盯得浑身不自在，他却若无其事地抱来一把绿花草，等着往锅里加。他的战友问他怎么往里面放这个，年轻的狼得意一笑：我的梦想就是每天都有热乎乎的原素汤，加两根绿花草！  
他的友人已经频繁地出现在战斗的前线，成为队伍的主力之一。那是一匹凶恶的狼，张开的嘴中是锋利的银牙，能够将一切与深渊相关的敌人都撕成碎片。而对待同为狼的队友们，他又会变成温和的狼——忽略他凶恶的脸的话。友人总是底气十足、声音响亮地大喊：来比一场吧！向着他的战友们发出挑战，作为战后和休憩的小小的消遣。与深渊斗争的战士们本身缺乏娱乐，这种小打小闹对他们来说是活跃气氛的好事。他迎过战，也发起过挑战。他的天赋并不像他自称的那样贫瘠，相反，因为他恰到好处的小小的计谋，有些身经百战的老狼也会偶尔在他这里吃瘪。但偏偏对上他的友人，无论他使出何种招数，总是在最后一刻被他反击成功。那些切磋被狼群津津乐道，精彩的进攻和千钧一发的反制，精妙的战术和精准的预判，狼的奔跑，狼的身姿，狼的攻击模式……狼的剑术和狼的舞步，是殷红的艺术，染血的灿烂。  
他原本以为这样的日常会持续下去，直到那一支队伍悄无声息地出现。他们在切磋的时候看见这支装备特别的队伍，不知从何处出现，去往了森林的深处。狼群站在原地，听见森林里传来投枪的呼啸，有人难以抑制地发出惨叫，然后是火焰灼烧的声响。他不知道这是发生了什么，想要去看，他爬上山坡的高处，眺望向不远处火光亮起的地方：那是一支戴着尖帽子的队伍，和他们一样。手中握着剑和盾、火把和投枪。被包围在其中的人穿着红色的破碎的披风，那是他们的战友。狼被钉在地上，火焰灼烧着皮肤，还没有失去意识，只能挣扎着发出痛苦的哭号。他站在原地看得浑身战栗，连牙齿都忍不住打起了颤：这是什么，这到底是什么？  
他的友人出现在他的身后，顺着他的眼神向远处望去。他猛然回头：这就是我们的下场？你知道我们会变成这样吗？  
与深渊斗争总是会付出代价。友人慢慢地说。我知道，我选择留下来。  
我不想陪一群要死的人玩这种狩猎深渊的游戏。他从喉咙里挤出这句话。  
那你大可以离开这里。逃掉。队长不会拦着你，我也不会。友人说。狼是自由的。我是不会走的。  
我没那么高尚！他气急败坏起来。谁会想有那样的结局？英雄交给你们来当，我不过是个普通人罢了！  
在那个瞬间他是真的想要收拾行囊逃离这片森林，但他的脚却动不了。他的友人一直在注视着他，他低着头，双手握拳，忍不住地颤抖。不对，这种感觉并不是“害怕”，而是……“悲哀”。满溢的“悲哀”，这样的结局他没有猜到过吗？知晓深渊究竟是什么样的存在、拿起伤痕累累的皮甲时，他没想过自己的末路吗？他早就知道每个人终究会有那么一天，真相真的被揭开的时候，他反而一点也不害怕。他悲伤于一个灵魂的消逝，一个明明要更加高尚、伟大又心怀梦想的灵魂，死在了抗争深渊的路上。狼的死去让他全身流淌的血液都变得疼痛，仿佛被燃烧的正是他自己一样。他用力地握紧了拳头，深吸了两口气，这才勉强克制住自己，保持着理智问道：  
如果你到了那一天，你想被这样烧死吗？  
他的友人看着他，静静地回答：我更想作为战士死去。  
他说，我知道了。随后跟上的是一个标准的笑容：骗你的，我也不会走的。你以后要成为优秀的狼，万一到时候没人打得过你，我得帮你善后啊。  
到时候我就对你说。他停顿了一下：来比一场吧！

狼群的悲哀非常地短暂，因为还有更重要的事情去做。情绪对于他们来说是呼啸而过的风，发泄过后就很难再找到痕迹——至少表面上是如此。他开始更频繁地去锻炼剑技，和他的友人在月下的水湾中切磋。他也不知道自己发的什么疯，像是要为某个不着边际的诺言做准备，对剑技的锻炼变得相当地偏执。他们的战斗会持续更长的时间，从最初友人的绝对的压倒性到现在缠斗不休，对方进攻猛烈他就稍稍后撤，对方防御来等待时机他就重新压回攻势。他学得很快，看过几次的招式就能举一反三，但就算如此，他还是一直在友人面前败下阵来。每次他湿淋淋地从水湾里爬起，总会有人揽着他的肩膀鼓励他下次再战，把热气腾腾的原素汤递到他手里，金橙色的液体中飘着一点绿色——两根绿花草，不多不少。  
注视深渊者必被深渊注视。而冲锋在前者则更容易直面深渊。他的友人心高气傲，战斗方式热烈奔放，最终迎来那样的结局也在他的意料之中。先前在比试中他就已经观察到了不对劲的征兆，偶尔在几次剑刃相撞时，他感受到了对方明显过激的压迫力，血红的眼睛如同恶兽，要将他的血肉撕扯开来吞噬殆尽。但很快对方又会捂住脸急促地蹲下，抬头时一如平常。他并不会多说什么，只会握着剑安静地看他。  
月光照耀下的要塞传出咆哮，发狂的友人手执大剑横冲直撞。他注视得太多、深入得太多、绞杀得太多……最后也成为了深渊。狼群警惕地散开，但对于这狂暴的攻击，很难轻易地将侵蚀者压制。先都退远点，等处刑者来！队伍里响起呵斥声，他看着半跪在地上嘶吼着的狂乱的战士，感觉一切声音都开始离自己远去了。他本就不是什么高尚的家伙，加入这支队伍不过是希求一个安身之所，学习战斗的技巧也只是为了保命。深渊会对他们造成什么威胁，这个世界终将走向什么结局……和他一个普通人又有什么关系！哪怕是虚假地活着也好，他也只是想找个地方生存下去罢了！没错，他自己就是这么认为的。但是、但是……狼们的亲密无间，狼们的相互照应，狼群的狩猎，狼群的生存方式……即使他自认为一无是处，也已经成为了狼群中的一匹。他后知后觉地意识到这件事实，开始用已经有些失焦的眼神环顾四周：狼们克制着后退，脸上的表情皆是悲痛，还年轻的狼已经忍不住低声哽咽，他们的队长站在最前，用剑防备着发狂者，俨然是将其他的狼护在了身后。  
他突然走上前去，拾起了掉落在地上的大剑：你这家伙，明明应该成为英雄……，他迈向他的每一步都变得沉重，每一步都像是踏过了无数的回忆。一同战斗的回忆，一起休憩的回忆，一起训练的回忆，一起打闹的回忆……。处刑者们的身影历历在目，但凡是略微回忆起一点都足以让人战栗，而等下他又要再经历那些吗？不，痛苦已经足够多了。那种死法太过凄惨与悲哀，这个高傲的家伙不该有这样的结局。  
我和他一起来这里的，相当了解他。狼开始微笑。不用等处刑者了，就由我来吧。  
嘿！他冲他喊：来比一场吧！  
这是一个讯号，对方即使失去了理智，也依旧对这句话有反应。他对着发狂的友人行了队礼，压低身体，摆好了架势。狼深吸了一口气，甩开大剑，跳跃着冲了过去。被深渊吞吃了理智，本就攻势凶猛的战士变得更加狂暴，大剑砸下来的力气几乎要震动整个要塞。他不紧不慢，狼一样地在旁边周旋，找到对方身体不稳的那一瞬，刺下匕首再反手将大剑甩过去，对方若想反击就跳开，等他攻势一过马上就重新逼回来。这不是平日的演练，一旦失手就要付出惨重的代价，发狂者在他的周旋中逐渐落了下风，或许也有理智被侵蚀的因素，他没法很好地思考战术，攻击节奏极快而不顾后果，几次将狼震得后退。在最后一次错身的瞬间，狼猛地抬手将匕首挥起，击向对方的手腕，下一秒大剑劈头而上，直接将他打翻在地。  
——那是友人最常用的反击招式。  
他走上前去扳住对方的肩膀，那把大剑干净利落地刺进战士的身体，迸溅出来的血液在他的脸上打下烙印。所有的狼静默无声，看着临时的处刑人用他们最熟悉不过的大剑，亲手杀死他们熟悉的人。第二次刺下去的时候，战士已经没了声音，行刑的狼却突然笑起来了，发自内心地，温和地，平静地。他准备抬手刺出第三剑的时候，一边的队长终于忍不住抓住他的手腕。狼抬头茫然地看着他，看过太多别离的狼没有多说话，只是轻轻地摇了摇头。  
……他死了，尸体要赶紧烧掉。行刑者干巴巴地说，血顺着他的额头和头发滴滴答答地往下淌。我看准了的……应该不会痛苦吧？  
……他是作为战士死去的。狼又辩解道。他比我强大太多，我一直都赢不了他，这是我第一次也是唯一一次赢了他……  
他的笑容更加明亮，却无法抑制地流淌出悲哀：你这家伙，这次是我赢啦——  
好了。队长打断他。不要再笑了……他不会听见的。  
月色照进要塞白得明朗，染血的大剑沉重地落在了地上，狼的恸哭声响起来了。  
被燃尽的狼的身躯只剩下苍白的骨片，他把它从火堆中轻轻地捡起，带着温和的热度，走出要塞、来到那片生长着绿花草的水湾里。今晚的月亮依旧白得耀眼，他站在水岸的旁边，仰着头向上看去。骨片的重量轻得感觉不到，他的眼前却如同看见友人在水湾中挥动大剑的模样。无数次他就站在水湾中成为友人的对手，即使没有一次真正地赢过，却始终不肯低头认输。他和他打过太多场架，所以对他的一切都了如指掌，就连最后的时刻也是靠那些积累了不知几百场的战斗的经验赢下来了这艰难的一局。他还记得最初，他和友人坐在这片水岸旁，随意地聊些“活着”的事情；而如今，他早已成为狼了，只是当他认识到自己已经归属于狼群的时候，一切都已经不像从前那样。  
狼握着那枚骨片，深深地叹了口气：……我来带着你的愿望活下去吧。现在我知道该怎么活着了。

狼们说，那个家伙好像变了。  
爱笑的狼一改曾经温和又内敛的战斗风格，变得更加激进、冲动而热烈。他的剑术，他的舞步，他的一切，都像是缠绕上了火焰。所有的征战中他永远冲向最前，仿佛要将这具被诅咒的躯壳变成一块柴薪，迫不及待地投入剧烈燃烧的烈火中去。对抗深渊，铲除深渊，燃尽深渊。他在刀锋上踩出狼的步伐，每一步都像是带着血一样，渗入到每一寸皮肤里。有人说他像极了某个逝去的人，却被本人否认：我不过是重新选择了一次罢了，那家伙的战斗方式可没我这么疯狂吧？爱笑的狼在扬起的嘴角中挥下大剑，撕裂了所见的一切与深渊相关的东西。但脱离了战斗时他又变得非常安静，不会跑去玩闹也并不太愿参与到切磋中去，只是在角落里找个好地方，端着一碗新煮的原素汤，上面飘着两根绿花草，散发出一股奇异的草药香味。  
很多人以为他会崩溃，会禁不住深渊的侵蚀，时常去角落担忧地看一眼他的情况。万万没想到这家伙精神得很，对所有人报以笑容，举起他手里的原素汤做干杯的手势，看上去和普通的狼没有两样。他们小心翼翼地观察了他很久，生怕他成为下一个牺牲者，但好在他一切正常，表现得始终十分理智。除了喜欢轻飘飘说话这一点偶尔惹人暴躁。他们的队长看得更清楚些，夜深人静时狼们各自休息，他们坐在篝火旁，队长忍不住问道：真的没关系吗？  
您指什么？他饶有兴趣地反问。  
……各种事。他们的队长不爱说话，找不到合适的形容词。只能抬手随便比划了一下，希望对方意会。  
过于丰富的感情是危险的事，会影响判断，会下不去手，会忘记自我。有些东西不要太在意，活下去会变得轻松很多。爱笑的狼眯着眼睛看他：而我的梦想其实很简单，就是每天都有热乎乎的原素汤，加两根绿花草，现在不就实现了吗？当然好啦！啊——队长，要来一份吗？给你、干杯！  
他们的队长稀里糊涂地被哄骗着喝下了这碗味道独特的原素汤，知道自己也问不出什么，只得缓慢地挪回了自己的位置去。  
深渊带走了他的友人，带走了他的战友。并将带走世界仅存的美好。嘴上说得轻巧，又怎么可能轻飘飘地就放下。但从始至终都成不了事的家伙，还能做什么呢？  
爱笑的狼抬起脸，惨白的月光下，他看见了一双脚。

起先，只是一双脚。  
当一块肉上长出了一个霉斑，你要怎么办呢？不过是用刀子把霉变的部分剔除罢了。但就算是霉菌，也要长在肉上，所以相当于这块肉失去了一小部分原本的肉。不想去时刻体味“失去肉”的痛苦，那就转个方向，不去看那道伤口。他也确实这么做了，但“不去看”的念头越是旺盛，他越忍不住重新注视回去。起先，只是一双脚。那双脚踩着步伐，走过篝火，走过要塞的角落，站在他的面前，眨眼即消失，不一会儿又会冒出来。他只当这是个幻象，但随着岁月的流逝变本加厉。他开始看见森林中伸出了手，或者要塞的穹顶有人在走路，但是他却始终清醒得很，不知道是什么奇怪的信念，让他始终没有向堕落的一方滑落。  
要塞里迎来了春天又送走了秋天，他已经变得和狼没什么两样。蛰伏时沉默，战斗时激昂，休憩时温和，杀戮则热烈又漂亮。这是一只爱笑的狼，笑容在他的嘴角扎根，连血液迸溅上去时也是笑着的。笑容下面流淌着什么，却没人能形容得清楚，更多人是看不穿，他太会伪装了。  
他开始能看到半个人的影子行走在要塞里的时候，新的小狼成了他的学生。他搞不清为什么队长把新人丢给他来带，就不怕自己再说点什么奇怪的话，把新人赶跑吗？那是个用惯了直剑的瘦小家伙，拿着大剑的身体左摇右晃——哈哈，也不过是个普通人罢了。他的笑容里多少也有点幸灾乐祸，说话的语气带着玩笑：嗯，挥不起大剑的狼，这可怎么办呢？  
小狼的反应出乎他的意料，没有垂头丧气，没有黯然神伤。瘦小的家伙咬着牙，仰头倔强地瞪着他：我会举起来的！不过是还没习惯这重量罢了！  
他没料到是这样的回答，张着嘴愣在那里。小狼气势汹汹，提着剑一溜烟跑了，大剑磕在地面上，咔哒咔哒。  
半个人的影子站在他的旁边，能看出来身姿挺拔，血从他的身上淌到脚踝，还没有干透。你在看吗？他第一次和影子自言自语起来。这小家伙真不错，比我当时好多了。  
感情太丰富的人很是危险……会影响判断，会下不去手，会忘记自我——他这样告诫小狼。而自己又真的是能剥离掉一切感情的人吗？刺穿血肉的真实的钝感，血液迸溅到脸上的粘稠，这些只是靠时间的消磨，就真的能忘掉吗？他的友人离开后的数十年岁月，他凭借着莫名的信念支撑到现在。所有人只当他是只爱笑的狼，他也从不会说他看到了什么幻象。起先只是一双脚，现在他已经偶尔能看到幻象的模糊脸了。即使如此他也向来在战斗的最前方，当站在染血的战场之中，他的内心却意外地平静下去，用双眼直视令人恐怖的深渊，他的面前站着的人越来越清晰，胸前有一道巨大的伤口，血液从里面汩汩流出，没错，是他。每一次的注视只会让理智更濒临崩溃的边缘。但他还在看。  
他最后一次外出作战时已经感到了不适，狂乱的火焰在他的体内横冲直撞，像是要将他撕裂一般。他的理智强行压抑住这份躁动，却发泄在剑术上，对待敌人毫不怜悯。他把剑上粘稠的血液甩掉，回头时看见战友们沉默的眼神，不动声色地露出一个讨人喜欢的笑容来：嗯？怎么啦，都结束了。今天也辛苦啦，大家。他总是能恰到好处地拿捏表情，也知道什么样的笑容最为真实而不被怀疑。人们只觉得他今天可能心情颇好，却不知在无人注意他时，他痛苦地捂住了胸前。自数十年前那个夜晚以来，他已经不记得自己被这份悲伤折磨了多久，以至于不得不用笑容去尝试掩盖一切。他的学生最先发现了他的异常，在他坐在篝火旁的时候走过来，询问他是否受了伤。爱笑的狼依旧在微笑，那是个有些稚嫩、倔强、却又爱着夕阳的小狼，于是他轻轻问他：你是喜欢火光，还是喜欢夕阳？  
他看见篝火旁走出一个影子来，转瞬即逝。  
小狼的回答他并没有听清，反而莫名其妙地开始给小狼讲“他”的故事，被封闭在内心中不知多久的，关于那个扁着嘴、不爱笑的友人的故事。小狼听得愣愣的，他故作轻松爬起身来冲他挥手，说自己去月光下面走走。背过身时他突然觉得这样不告而别好像有些过意不去，至少从礼节上没做足——毕竟，是“告别”的时候了。  
于是他略略回头，对小狼轻轻扬起一个平淡的微笑：  
嘿，小家伙，保重。

他走出要塞的时候已经是深夜，狼没有带任何武器，只身一人漫步在森林里。他的脚步变得飘忽，身体也开始晃晃悠悠。今晚的月色真好，像是无数个夜晚，他和那只扁嘴的狼一起在月下比试时的一样。唉，是不是活得太久了总是念旧，干嘛在这个时候又想起他啊！他自嘲似地摇摇头，抬眼时却看见森林的树影下，有人站在那里静静地看着他。  
还是压得很低的嘴角，板起来的生硬面孔，冰冷冷的表情，看上去凶巴巴的。他的友人就这么看着他，脸上突然露出一个不真实的微笑：来得也太慢了，是怕输吧？  
他数十年来的战斗和愧疚像是被人戳破，原本的笑容也瞬间垮了下来。旅途已经走到了终点，接下来就交给那些真正能成为英雄们的人吧。一无所用的我战斗至今，也算是真正地“活着”了吗？  
你吵死了！他大声地反驳，眼泪却落了下来。身后传来投枪刺破空气的声响，白色的月亮照耀着金属的寒光，终结了这漫长的绝望。


End file.
